La belle et le loup
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Quinn Fabray a passé une année épouvantable et passe ses vacances chez sa cousine Bella Swan à Forks. Là, elle va rencontrer Jacob Black, un beau jeune homme. Mais tous deux ont des secrets. Que fait donc Jacob la nuit? Et pourquoi Quinn ne parle-t-elle jamais de son année de somophore?
1. Forks

_Ni Glee ni Twilight ne sont à moi. _

Chapitre 1 : Forks

Je sors de l'avion, bagage à la main. Il pleut dehors, comme par hasard. Le ciel est gris, parsemé de nuages noirs et un orage se profile. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans l'aéroport. Bella m'y attend. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mais elle semble plus heureuse. Son sourire me fait plaisir – il contraste avec le temps et mon humeur. Je sais que Maman en a parlé à Bella. Mais ma cousine fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle court et me saute dans les bras.

« Quinn ! Tu m'as manqué cousine ! Alors, comment va l'Ohio ?

-Comme quand tu l'as quitté. Ennuyant et pénible.

-Et tes parents ?

-Maman va bien, je lui répond. Et Papa…

-Je suis désolée, lance-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave ! »

Elle prend mon bagage et nous marchons jusqu'à sa voiture. En fait, c'est un pick-up rouge assez vieux.

« Tu n'aimes pas ma voiture ? me lance-t-elle

-Si, je réplique. Seulement, la mienne est plus…récente »

Elle rit et démarre. Nous roulons jusqu'à sa maison. Charlie nous attend sur le palier, bras croisés. Ma cousine arrête le moteur. Je prends ma valise puis vais dire bonjour à mon oncle. Il est toujours aussi silencieux et taciturne, mais il me souhaite quand même la bienvenue. Puis il me demande des nouvelles de ma mère, sa sœur, mais passe sous silence la case « Papa ». J'installe mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis. Quand j'étais petite, je dormais dans le lit de Bella, avec elle, quand on allait toutes les deux en même temps chez son père. Mais quand le mien l'a découvert, il a refusé que je ne revienne à Forks. Alors maintenant, je dors dans la chambre d'amis. C'était le deal. Et puis surtout, je suis trop grande pour dormir avec Bella. Je crois que mon père avait peur que je ne sois lesbienne. Quel déshonneur ç'aurait été pour sa petite personne. Où est-il maintenant ? Parti. Et j'en suis bien contente !

En bas, Charlie crie

« Bella ! _Il _est là ! »

Le visage de ma cousine s'illumine et elle descend les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un garçon sous son air heureux. Quand j'arrive en bas, elle embrasse un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés. Quand ils se dégagent l'un de l'autre, je vois son visage et je retiens une exclamation de surprise. Il est magnifique. Absolument pas mon genre, mais sublime quand même. Il a une peau de marbre, des yeux perçants et un sourire d'ange quand il regarde Bella. A la façon dont ils se tiennent et dont ils bougent toujours l'un vers l'autre, à la manière dont le garçon regarde ma cousine et dont elle le regarde, je vois l'Amour avec un grand A. Ils ont l'air si bien ensemble…

« Quinn, voici mon petit ami Edward Cullen. Edward, je te présente ma cousine Quinn Fabray, de Lima.

-De l'Ohio, je présume, déclare-t-il

-Assurément pas du Pérou ! » je rétorque

Bella rit. Je tente de faire de même mais aucun son ne sort. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'arrive plus à rire. Un mois…

« Si on allait chez Edward, que je te présente sa famille ? demande Bella. Si tu dois rester le reste des vacances, je pense que tu les verras souvent – j'adore aller chez eux.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ? je questionne Edward

-Oui. Mais nous avons tous été adoptés.

-Adoptés…je murmure douloureusement

-En effet. J'ai deux sœurs et deux frères. Et ils sortent ensemble – Alice avec Jasper et Rosalie avec Emmett.

-Est-ce que c'est légal ? je m'étonne

-Ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté et je ne crois pas que Carlisle et Esmé aient de papiers d'adoption, répond Bella. Ils vous ont recueilli, pas adopté. Il n'y a rien d'officiel.

-Et toi, continue Edward, as-tu des frères et sœurs ?

-J'ai une sœur, Frannie. Elle travaille dans un bureau d'avocats et est mariée.

-Et tu as un petit ami ?

-Non, je réponds. J'en ai eu deux cette année. Mais…c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en réalité.

-Je n'insiste pas. »

Il me sourit et nous nous installons devant la télévision. Un film romantique à en vomir passe sur une des plus grandes chaines. Nous décidons de nous installer devant et j'observe pendant tout le film les petits gestes délicats entre Bella et Edward, leurs doigts qui s'entrelacent, les regards en coin, Edward qui joue avec ses cheveux à elle. Chacun de leurs gestes me fait du mal et du bien à la fois. Je vois Finn, je vois Puck, je vois mon année désastreuse. Mais chacun de leurs gestes me fait également penser

A l'été

Au soleil

Aux jeunes filles qui portent des robes courtes et courent sur la plage avec ceux qu'elles aiment

A l'amour

Et je sens que je vais aimer cet été.


	2. Jacob

Chapitre 2 : Jacob Black

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans mon lit, près de la fenêtre. Il fait beau. Je vais voir dans la chambre à côté de la mienne : Bella est réveillée et elle regarde une photo d'Edward qu'elle vient de sortir de son portefeuille.

« Tu as une photo de lui dans ton portefeuille ? je m'exclame

-J'ai une bonne raison : je l'aime. Je suis sûre que tu as des photos dans ton portefeuille. »

Je sors mon portefeuille et lui montre la seule photo que j'ai à l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolée… souffle-t-elle. Ta mère m'a dit ce que tu avais subi l'année dernière. Ca a dû être dur.

-Ça l'a été. Mais je suis aussi là pour essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé.

-J'espère que tu réussira. Forks est une super ville.

-Parce-qu'Edward y habite ?

-Sans doute. Mais pas que lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut que je te fasse rencontrer mon meilleur ami Jacob. Il habite à la Réserve, déclare Bella

-Allons-y ! »

Je m'habille en vitesse, enfile une petite robe et un boléro, comme toujours. Celle-là est bleu ciel et blanche.

« Tu es très jolie ! me lance ma cousine quand elle me voit. Très classe.

-Je m'habille toujours comme ça. Depuis que je ne peux plus porter mon uniforme de Cheerio.

-Qui te dis que tu ne peux plus le porter ?

-Sue Sylvester ?

-Mais on est en vacances. Mets moi ce foutu uniforme !

-Je ne peux pas, je dis tout simplement. Je ne peux pas, trop de souvenirs. »

Elle n'insiste pas et nous prenons sa voiture jusqu'à La réserve. Elle s'arrête devant une petite maison devant laquelle se tient un magnifique jeune homme.

« Voici Jacob ! » me lance-t-elle

Je sors de ma voiture et alors je me rends compte de la beauté de Jacob. Il a des cheveux d'ébène soyeux, une peau mate et des yeux magnifiques. Il est musclé et souriant. Il se précipite vers Bella quand elle sort de la voiture.

« Bella ! » s'exclame-t-il

Puis il me voit et il semble bouleversé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se produit mais il semble complètement dans ses pensées. Il divague puis se reprend et me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai déjà vu ce regard, quand j'ai surpris Finn et Rachel en train de se parler. Ils se regardaient comme ça, aussi, avec cet amour, cette reconnaissance dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment.

« Jacob, je te présente Quinn Fabray, ma cousine d'Ohio.

-Enchanté, déclare-t-il. Jacob Black.

-Je connais un autre Jacob, je commence. Il est beaucoup moins sexy que toi.

-Je suis sexy ? »

Je préfère ne pas répondre.

« Où va-t-on ? demande Bella

-Je ne sais pas, répond-il sans cesser de me regarder. A la Push ?

-Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-La plage, répond Bella. Il va faire froid mais on n'est pas obligé de se baigner. »

J'acquiesce et nous partons. Jacob marche à mon rythme, même si on voit bien qu'il pourrait marcher deux fois plus vite.

« Donc tu habites dans l'Ohio ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui. A Lima.

-Et tu vas au collège ?

\- A McKinley.

-Tu as des activités extrascolaires ? Quelles sont tes passions ?

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-J'aime connaître les gens, réplique-t-il simplement et je le sens sincère

-Je fais partie du Glee Club. J'aime bien chanter.

-Je suis soulagé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis content que tu ne sois pas dans les cheerleaders. Je les déteste. Celles de mon lycée sont horribles. Et sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sport ? Une armée ? Une secte ? »

Bella rit et Jacob la regarde avec l'air de demander ce qu'elle lui veut.

« Dis-lui, me lance-t-elle

-J'ai été capitaine des cheerleaders de mon lycée pendant un an et demi, presque.

-Je…Ouah ! Euh…Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis parti, je mens. Sylvester était vraiment sadique avec tout le monde. Même moi, qui étais sa préférée, je suis partie.

-Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne savais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'adore les cheerleaders, mais c'est une époque révolue. »

Nous marchons encore un peu. Il me pose des questions, je lui réponds, puis c'est l'inverse. J'apprends qu'il a des sœurs jumelles, Rachel et Rebecca et que son père est en fauteuil roulant. Il ne veut visiblement pas parler de sa mère, je n'insiste pas. Je lui dis que ma couleur préférée est le bleu, que j'ai eu deux petits amis et que ça s'est mal passé mais je ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Je ne veux pas qu'il me juge. Ça me fait toujours mal et j'hésite entre regrets profonds et soulagement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai honte, terriblement et horriblement honte.

Nous arrivons à la plage. C'est un endroit magnifique, les vagues s'écrasent sur les falaises dans un bruit que j'adore. Je me sens bien. Je regarde Jacob, il sourit et Bella nous regarde en souriant aussi. Il enlève son haut et son pantalon et se jette à l'eau en caleçon. Bella se jette à l'eau en sous-vêtement alors je fais de même. L'indien m'observe avec tendresse. J'en suis flattée mais sortir avec un garçon ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes priorités. J'essaye plutôt d'oublier ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

« Alors, Quinn, elle est bonne ? me demande ma cousine

-Je me suis baigné dans plus froid, je réponds. Et toi, Jacob, comment tu la trouve ?

-Super bonne ! Ah, et appelle moi Jake.

-D'accord…Jake alors. »

Il est magnifique…

Après plusieurs heures de baignade, nous nous séchons et nous rhabillons. Puis, nous rentrons chez Jake. Son père, Billy, est là. C'est un homme à la figure joviale et au sourire contagieux. Une qualité qu'il a transmise à son fils…

Il nous a fait des pancakes, qu'il nous donne gentiment. Je le remercie poliment et les mange. Ils sont très bons et Jake me donne tous les siens.

Nous les remercions et partons. Dans la voiture, j'interroge ma cousine :

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi gentil ?

-Non. Mais je crois qu'il t'apprécie. Je crois même qu'il 'aime.

-Je ne veux pas trop penser aux garçons pour l'instant…

-Je comprends, mais ne t'en fais pas. Jake ne sera pas désagréable.

-Il est…doux et calme et gentil. Il rayonne comme un soleil. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui.

-Tu comprends pourquoi c'est mon meilleur ami… »

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'entends les deux au téléphone. Bella a mis en haut-parleur mais elle ne chuchote pour que je n'entende pas. Je saisis une histoire d'imprégnation et Bella répond que c'est dangereux et que je suis fragile. Puis je sombre dans le sommeil.


	3. Un après midi à la plage

Le lendemain, je retourne chez Jacob. Et les jours d'après également. Nous passons beaucoup de temps à la plage. Il fait beau, c'est agréable. Je ne vois plus beaucoup Bella. Quand il fait beau comme ces jours-ci, elle va se promener avec Edward. Je lui ai demandé si elle ne voudrait pas que je l'accompagne. Elle me dit qu'elle est bien comme ça et qu'elle aime me voir heureuse comme je le suis avec Jacob. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de louche mais je ne dis rien. Je m'amuse tellement avec Jacob. Quand il voit que je suis gênée, il n'insiste pas. Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière il ne me jugera pas, ne m'insultera pas comme l'on fait les autres. Il est passé par des choses difficiles lui aussi : la mort de sa mère, l'accident de son père…

Jacob est un ange tombé du ciel. Il rayonne et réchauffe mon cœur. Plus les jours passent, plus j'arrive à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Bien sûr je n'oublierai vraiment jamais la confiance et l'amitié de Jacob m'aident.

Amitié… Je mentirais si j'affirmais que c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand je l'évoque. D'abord, je ressens comme une grande chaleur puis je souris, comme une idiote parce-que tous ses souvenirs avec lui sont si géniaux. Je crois que j'aime Jacob. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé personne, ni Finn, ni Puck mais là…c'est différent. Il me fait rire et pleurer de joie en même temps. Je l'adore. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Bella. C'est son meilleur ami après tout et je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour moi. Je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation tout de suite. C'est beaucoup trop dur en ce moment pour moi.

« Ça va, Quinn ? me demande-t-il

-Oui. Je suis juste dans mes pensées.

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'interroge-t-il en voyant la photo que je tiens entre mes mains

-Ma…cousine, je mens. Du côté de mon père. Aucun lien de parenté avec Bella.

-Elle est très jolie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Beth, je réponds. »

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

« Comme la chanson ? s'écrie Jake

-Exactement. Son père adore la chanson de Kiss alors il l'a appelé comme ça. »

Il me sourit. Je lui souris. Et j'ai le sentiment que rien ne peux m'atteindre, même si la photo a remué beaucoup de choses.

« Jacob, comment tu te sens ? »

C'est là qu'il me répond ma réplique préféré du Monde de Charlie.

« Je me sens éternel. Viens nager »

Je le suis et nous nageons loin. L'eau est assez froide mais comme toujours, plus je reste dedans, plus je la trouve bonne. Jacob me regarde toujours avec cette tendresse infinie. Peut-être que j'imagine tout ça mais je suis presque sûre qu'il m'aime. Un peu de douceur ne me fait pas de mal. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines, je désespérais de la condition masculine mais comme pour tout, Jacob est une exception. Il est beau, doux, attachant, gentil… Je ne lui connais aucun défaut. A part peut-être le fait qu'il court plus vite que moi. Mais j'ai une excuse : je n'ai pas pu faire de sport depuis une dizaine de mois.

« Tu nages souvent ? je demande à Jake

-Quand il fait beau. C'est rare ici.

-J'ai de la chance, alors.

-Tu es ma fille la plus chanceuse que j'ai rencontrée.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu…

-Si je ?

-Non laisse tomber, je déclare, honteuse d'avoir failli révéler mon secret

-OK. »

Aussi simple que ça. Il sent que je ne veux pas en parler, il l'accepte. Quelle qualité chez un garçon ! Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon doté de cette qualité. A croire qu'il a tout pour lui.

_Arrêtes de penser à lui de cette façon. _

« -Jacob ! » lance quelqu'un sur le sable

Je me retourne pour voir une grande bande de grands gaillards. Apparemment, celui qui a crié est le plus petit et visiblement le plus jeune. Ils sont sept, tous typés comme Jake : cheveux noirs et peau mate. Je dis « ils » mais il y a une fille parmi eux. Elle ressemble légèrement à celui qui a crié.

« Salut ! s'écrie Jacob. Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ?

-On a appris que tu trainais avec une fille ces temps-ci, alors, on vient voir, déclare le plus âgé, mais d'un ton grave et sérieux »

Nous regagnons la plage et Jake me présente aux nouveaux venus.

« Euh… Les gars !

-Et la fille, précise la brune

-Oui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Voici Quinn Fabray. C'est la cousine de Bella. Elle vient de l'Ohio. Quinn, je te présente Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Leah et Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara et Paul Lahote. »

Apparemment, Seth est donc le petit qui a crié le nom de Jacob, Leah est sa sœur et Sam est celui qui avait parlé à Jake d'un ton si grave.

« Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, m'explique-t-il

-Tous ?

-Tous. »

Il a dit ça d'un ton…étrange comme si il voulait que je le croie à tout prix. Il regarde pourtant la fille comme si il avait envie de la gifler. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et après tout, peut-être que Leah est juste là parce-qu'elle est la sœur de Seth ou qu'elle sort avec un des garçons présents. Pourquoi pas Sam ? Ils iraient bien ensemble et elle le regarde étrangement. Comme Bella regarde Edward et comme Jake me regarde. Mais Sam ne semble pas le remarquer.

« Enchanté, Quinn, me dit Embry

Jacob éclate de rire

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande

-C'est la première fois que je vois Embry être poli, courtois et gentil. Un vrai choc ! »

Tous les autres se mettent à rire aussi.

« Eh ! c'est bon ! se défend Embry. Je peux être sympa quand je veux.

-Ouais, répond Leah, quand tu es en face d'une jolie blonde ! »

Jacob semble énervé envers Embry et Leah. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Quel est le mal ? Il n'empêche que ses amis me conseillent de rentrer.

-A demain, Quinn ! me lance le dénommé Quil ( c'est presque le même prénom que moi !)

Je repars chez Bella, qui est toute heureuse de sa ballade avec Edward et je me dis que même si quelques choses ne vont pas rond, que j'ai toujours du mal à penser à ma soi-disant « petite cousine » sans pleurer, qu'un jour mon mensonge éclatera et que Jacob me détestera, que je ne sais pas pourquoi il prétend qu'ils sont tous ses amis, que je me demande pourquoi il était aussi en colère tout à l'heure et que je ne sais pas ce qu'est « l'imprégnation », j'ai de la chance d'avoir Bella comme cousine et Jake comme ami.


	4. Mauvais rêve

**Les phrases en italique sont des souvenirs de Quinn.**

**La chanson que j'ai utilisé se nomme « Mauvais Rêve » et l'auteure m'a donné le droit de l'utiliser. Merci à elle d'avoir écrit, mis en musique et interprété cette magnifique chanson.**

La salle de spectacle de Forks est une toute petite salle équipée d'une minuscule scène éclairée par quelques projecteurs. Ça change vraiment de l'amphithéâtre du lycée, aux multiples éclairages, à la grande scène et aux centaines de places. Ici, tout est simple et discret, à l'image de Forks. Jacob m'a fait venir ici il y a quinze minutes, même si j'ai longuement protesté en lui cassant les pieds. Depuis que je lui ai dit que je fais partie du Glee Club de McKinley, il n'a qu'une idée en tête : m'entendre chanter. Alors il est assis devant moi, sur un des sièges pourpres qui font chaises d'enfants disproportionnées pour son grand corps.

-Allez, vas-y, montre moi ce que tu sais faire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je chante ? _I say a little prayer _? Mais il me faut Britt et Santana pour ça. _Keep me hanging on ? _Pareil, j'ai besoin des Cheerios.

-J'aimerais que tu me chante une chanson que tu as écrite toi-même, déclare-t-il

-Tu rigoles, j'espère. Je chante, je n'écris pas.

-Tu mens. Je le sais. Allez, s'il te plait.

Je m'approche du piano et commence à chanter, sous le regard chaleureux de Jake.

C'est un cauchemar tout est détruit

Tout ce que j'avais s'est enfui

Je me demande chaque jour

Si c'est réel tellement c'est lourd

_J'avais acheté le test à la pharmacie après ce qui s'était passé avec Puck. Alors je l'avais utilisé. Et la terrible nouvelle était tombée, celle qui avait fait démarrer le cauchemar. _

_-Je suis enceinte. […] Je croyais vraiment que j'avais une chance de quitter cette ville._

C'est un cauchemar, j'ai tant perdu

Ma vie d'avant a disparu

J'ai peur de vivre et d'avancer

Je me sens triste, abandonnée

_Le regard furieux de mon père, celui, désolé, de ma mère et les mots tranchants m'avaient désemparés. _

_-Toi aussi. Sors de cette maison. […]Mais qui est tu ? Je ne te reconnais plus. _

_Quelques minutes avaient suffi pour que mon monde s'écroule. _

Comment quitter ce mauvais rêve

Trouver la force qui relève

Pour abandonner le passé

Accepter que tout ait changé

_J'étais enceinte au lycée de l'ami de mon copain –qui croyait que le bébé était le sien -, virée des Cheerios, chassée de chez moi, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ? J'étais si désespérée, si triste. Je n'avais qu'un souhait : sortir de ce cauchemar._

C'est un cauchemar que je laisse

Derrière moi l'ombre et la tristesse

Devant moi l'avenir, l'espoir

Je veux croire que tout se répare

_Quand j'avais vu les New Directions chanter « Lean on me », j'avais compris que je n'étais pas seule et qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Que certaines personnes me soutenaient malgré tout et qu'elles me porteraient dans toutes les épreuves. Que je pouvais m'en sortir. _

C'est un cauchemar à oublier

C'est ailleurs qu'il faut regarder

Tous les ouragans, les tempêtes

Au matin se calment et s'arrêtent

_Finn avait appris pour moi et Puck mais, dans un sens, c'était mieux comme ça. Et puis, Puck et moi sortions désormais ensemble. Et même si je savais que ce ne serait qu'éphémère, je l'aimais bien. _

Je veux quitter ce mauvais rêve

Trouver la force qui relève

Pour abandonner le passé

Accepter que tout ait changé

_J'avais emménagé chez Mercedes, qui était devenue ma meilleure amie. J'aimais beaucoup Mrs Jones et me sentais enfin chez elle dans cette maison pleine de bonheur et de joie de vivre._

C'est un cauchemar que j'apprivoise

De l'ancien je fais table rase

Je suis au début d'une histoire

Pour moi c'est un nouveau départ

_J'avais retrouvé ma mère, qui m'avait accueilli chez moi, avait accouché d'une jolie petite Beth adoptée par Shelby Corcoran et Puck m'avait annoncé qu'il m'aimait. Puis nous nous étions juré fidélité et je l'avais surpris avec une fille chez lui. Alors j'étais partie à Forks où le temps déprimant est compensé par la générosité et la chaleur des habitants._

Et j'ai quitté ce mauvais rêve

Trouvé la force qui relève

Je m'appuierais sur le passé

Tout peut changer, se transformer

_J'avais alors rencontré Jacob qui sans le savoir avait pansé mes blessures, m'avait fait oublié Puck et Beth. J'adorais Jacob, sa façon de rayonner sans même s'en rendre compte, son sourire, son rire, ses yeux. J'aimais tant de choses chez lui…_

Moi j'ai quitté ce mauvais rêve

Je sais qu'une force nous relève

Je continuerais de danser

Le monde autour peut bien changer

Jacob applaudit fort et se lève. Je fais la révérence et descends vers lui.

-C'était magnifique.

-Merci, je dis avec un petit sourire nerveux

Avoir dévoilé cette chanson pour moi est comme révéler mon secret et mes failles.

-Tu ne me diras pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avant ton arrivée. Un évènement dont tu ne veux pas parler. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'attendrais. Je serais patient. En tout cas, c'était une très jolie chanson.

Puis il me serre contre lui et sans que je m'y attende, il m'embrasse. Un petit baiser discret mais doux et tendre quand même. Quand ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes, il me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je proteste ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule envie. _L'embrasser encore_.

Il baisse les yeux et part. Il est à deux mètres de moi quand je le prend par le bras et l'embrasse une deuxième fois. Mais cette fois, c'est un vrai baiser, un baiser qui me brûle à l'intérieur, me consume et me fait renaître, comme un phénix. Quand il prend fin, je colle mon front contre le sien et nous restons comme ça, yeux fermés une longue minute. Finalement, il décide de partir mais avant, il me lance un regard à la fois plein d'espoir, de regrets et de tristesse. Il me fait peur car étrangement, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir vécu le plus beau moment de ma vie. Jacob est un garçon fantastique et je me sens rayonner de l'intérieur en repensant à ce baiser.

Je sors de la salle, cours à ma voiture et retourne chez Bella. Ma cousine est la seule à qui j'ai envie de parler de cette histoire.

Forks me parait tout à coup plus lumineux et la vie plus belle. J'ai encore tellement de choses à vivre et je n'ai qu'un seul désir : les vivre avec Jacob.


	5. Imprégnation

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont postés des commentaires, plus particulièrement à Yelak pour ses deux gentilles reviews sur « La belle et le loup » et celle sur « Je l'ai aimé » mais surtout, merci d'avoir écrit toutes ces magnifiques fanfictions, que je vous recommande vivement !_

Chapitre 5 : Imprégnation

Quand je rentre chez ma cousine, elle est en train de préparer à manger et la bonne nourriture embaume la maison. Quand elle voit mon sourire rayonnant, elle repose la cuiller avec laquelle elle était en train de préparer le plat et me demande :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelque chose de bien, je suppose.

Je souris, excitée comme une enfant devant un nouveau jouet et déclare :

-J'ai embrassé Jacob.

Je glousse un peu, étonnée moi-même de mon ton et Bella ouvre de grands yeux. Puis, je lui demande

-Par contre, il m'a regardé bizarrement, après. Enfin, je veux dire, comme si il avait peur d'être avec moi.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ?  
-Evidemment ! Oui ! Bien sûr !

-Alors monte dans ma voiture, je dois t'amener à La Push.

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander pourquoi que je suis dans la voiture, en route vers chez Jacob. Quand la camionnette de Bella se gare devant chez lui, il sort, étonné et nous voit. Toutes sortes d'émotions passent sur son visage telles que la surprise, la tristesse, l'amour…

Finalement, Bella se dirige vers Jacob et déclare d'une voix assurée :

-Il est temps.

Je ne sais de quoi elle parle, ça me fait un peu peur. Mais je n'ai rien à craindre avec Jacob. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne cachai pas des choses non plus. L'indien s'approche de moi, prend ma main dans la mienne, me regarde dans les yeux et me demande, comme ma cousine précédemment si je suis sûre de mes sentiments pour lui. Alors je lui dit ce que je pense :

-Jake, je suis arrivée ici blessée par mon année passée, avec le sentiment que tous les garçons étaient pareils, cruels, lâcheurs et…tu m'as ouvert les yeux et le cœur. Tu as rayonné avec tant de force autour de moi que tu m'as guéri entièrement. Tu as pansé toutes mes blessures et m'as fait comprendre que je pouvais m'accrocher à d'autres choses, que je pouvais oublier le passé et me focaliser sur le présent. Tu m'as appris l'amour. Je t'aime Jacob. Je t'aime plus que quiconque dans ce monde. Tu me redonne confiance en moi, je me sens heureuse quand je suis avec toi.

Un grand sourire illumine son visage pendant qu'il m'embrasse avec tendresse.

-Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu saches qui je suis vraiment, alors.

Il me prend par la main et nous partons en direction de la plage, où sont déjà rassemblés ses autres amis. Je salut Quil, puis m'asseois sur le sable.

-Quinn, commence Jake. Tu m'as prouvé ton amour. Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout mais si on veut continuer cette relation, il faut que je t'avoues tout.

-Que font ils là ? je demande

-Et bien, disons que Quil, Embry, Sam, moi et les autres, nous sommes plus qu'un groupe. Nous sommes une _meute_. Une meute de loups-garous.

Abasourdis, j'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer tout de suite après. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne comprends plus rien.

-Il existe, continue-t-il, des gens dans ce monde qui n'appartiennent pas au genre humain, que ce soit de naissance ou suite à une morsure. Ton presque beau-frère Cullen, par exemple, est un vampire, comme le reste de sa foutue famille. Ils se sont fait mordre pendant leur vie humaine et sont devenus buv… heu ! vampires. Nous, nous sommes loup-garous depuis notre naissance. Je veux dire par là que nous avons toujours eu ces gênes en nous mais la transformation ne s'est opérée que plus tard, vers les quinze-seize ans. Nous ne mangeons pas d'humains – les Cullen non plus – nous sommes des « gentils loups ». Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, dégoûtant, déconcertant, mais c'est comme ça. Ca ne changera pas. Et je suis heureux de l'être car c'est grâce à ça que je t'aime.

-C'est..c'est à dire ?

-Je me suis « imprégné » de toi. C'est un vieux truc de loup : certains tombent amoureux au premier regard, comme un coup de foudre multiplié par mille. Quand tu vois la personne la première fois, tu comprends que c'est elle, que tu l'aimeras pour toujours. Je me suis imprégné de toi, Quinn Fabray et je te supplie de comprendre et d'accepter ce que je viens de te dire.

Je prends une longue respiration et regarde tous les amis de Jake.

-Est-ce que… On pourrait être seul à seule ?

Ils partent tous plus ou moins discrètement et je me retrouve seule sur la grande plage de la Push. Je repense à tout ce qui vient d'être dit. Toutes ces choses paraissent tellement irréelles… Des loups garous ! Mais étrangement, je me rends compte que rien ne pourra entraver mon amour inconditionnel pour ce garçon. Loup-garou ou pas, c'est mon Jacob et je l'aime.

-Alors ? demande-t-il

Pour lui répondre, je l'embrasse tendrement.

-je t'aime, Jacob Black.

-Je t'aime, Quinn Fabray.

Et la situation est tellement clichée, à l'eau de rose, que j'éclate de rire et qu'il me suit. Et nous sommes là, comme deux bêtas, à rigoler dans cette plage immense et magnifique.

Soudain, il me prend dans ses bras, me soulève de terre et me jette à l'eau toute habillée. Je prétends être très en colère et tente de le pousser à l'eau mais il est tellement musclé que je ne le fais bouger que d'un pied – eh ! je suis musclée aussi ! j'ai été Cheerio !. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous revenons chez lui, tenant chacun la main de l'autre. Billy m'adresse un grand sourire et Bella semble ravie. Je le suis aussi. J'ai rarement été si enchantée. Puck, Beth, Papa, tout cela est derrière moi à présent.


	6. Une invitée surprise

_Merci. Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, aimé ou suivi mes histoires, que ce soit celle-ci ou les autres. Vous êtes merveilleux !_

Chapitre 6 : Une invitée surprise

Quand je rentre à Forks avec Bella, une voiture est garée devant la maison de Charlie, une petite voiture verte pomme que je ne connais que trop bien.

-Oh, non… je souffle

Ma cousine m'adresse un sourire désolé tandis-ce que j'avance vers la maison sans le vouloir vraiment.

J'ouvre la porte délicatement, comme si l'invitée ne m'avait pas remarquée. Elle est debout dans le salon, souriante. Ses beaux yeux verts pétillent et elle a ramassé ses cheveux blonds en une tresse lâche.

-Quinnie ! s'exclame t- elle en me sautant au cou

Ma grande sœur : Frannie Fabray.

Bella invite Charlie à sortir, comme je le souhaite. Je m'extirpe des bras de Frannie et la toise froidement du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? je demande

-Ca ne te plait pas ?

J'éclate d'un rire ironique et je l'espère cruel.

-si ça me plait ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Forks, Frannie. Voir ta sœur ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

-Quinnie…

-Il n'y a pas de « Quinnie… ». J'avais besoin de toi quand je suis tombée enceinte. J'avais besoin de toi quand les parents m'ont mis à la porte. J'avais besoin de toi quand Finn a rompu avec moi. J'avais besoin de toi quand je me sentais mal dans ma peau. J'avais besoin de toi quand j'ai abandonné mon bébé. J'avais besoin de toi quand Puck m'a trompé. Et tu étais où ? Pas à Lima, ni à Forks.

-Je suis tellement désolée…

-Mais je me fiche de tes excuses, Frannie ! Pas un mail, pas un coup de téléphone en un an ! C'a été l'année la plus horrible de ma vie et je n'avais pas de famille. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la douleur que j'ai pu éprouver, de la tristesse que ça m'a causée ? Non, je ne crois pas. Non, toi tu étais en France, en Irlande, en Nouvelle-Zélande, au Vanuatu, partout sauf là où je voulais que tu sois. J'avais besoin de toi pour veiller sur moi, pour me faire oublier ma peur et ma tristesse. Tu n'es pas une sœur, Frannie, tu es une ombre. En deux ans, je t'ai vu deux fois !

-Je suis venue ici pour m'excuser, Quinn. Je te le jure. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Dans ce salon, avec ma sœur en face de moi , tout me remémore la conversation avec mes parents qui avait mené à mon expulsion de la maison.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Quinn. Je suis tellement désolée, dit Frannie, des larmes coulant sur ses joues

Je ne rigole pas. Des larmes. Ma sœur insensible, la fille adorée de mes parents, pleure.  
-J'ai appris pour toi deux mois après que tu sois partie, quand j'ai appelé.

-Quand je suis partie, je répète en riant presque. Partie. On dirait que j'ai choisi d'être expulsée de la maison.

-Je m'en veux. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, sœurette.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS SOEURETTE ! je hurle, oubliant que Charlie et Bella étaient sans doute quelque part dans la maison

D'ailleurs, ma cousine passe la tête par la porte du salon et demande :

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

-Certaine, je lui réponds, glaciale

Elle part et Frannie et moi restons dans la pièce, telles des étrangères, nous fixant comme quand nous étions petites et que nous jouions à qui resterait sans cligner des yeux le plus longtemps. C'est là que je m'aperçois que je pleure également, que des larmes me roulent sur les joues, s'écrasant dans mon cou. Je les essuie de la main, espérant que ma sœur ne les a pas vues.

-Maintenant, je déclare très calmement, tu vas partir. Tu vas dire au revoir à Bella et Charlie puis quitter cette maison avec ta foutue voiture verte. Tu vas retourner dans ta jolie petite maison, embrasser ton charmant mari et retourner à ta vie parfaite, comme tu sais tellement bien le faire.

Elle semble hésiter mais je répète :

-Tu pars, Frannie. C'est un ordre.

Elle reprend ses bagages, lentement, sous mon regard impitoyable puis s'apprête à aller saluer notre oncle et notre cousine. Seulement elle ne le fait pas, car quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la maison.

Au début je ne fais rien, puis elle me dit gentiment :

-je crois que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer.

J'ouvre la porte et découvre Jacob, mon gilet à la main.

-Quinn ! (la façon dont il prononce mon prénom est tellement belle que je pourrais l'enregistrer et me le repasser avant de dormir). Tu as oublié ça chez moi.

Il me rend mon gilet et, n'ayant apparemment pas vu l'invitée, m'embrasse dans le cou.

-Tu me chatouilles, Jake, je proteste faiblement mais en rigolant car j'aime le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau

Puis, il lève les yeux et voit ma sœur dans le salon. Il ne l'a pas vu mais je sais qu'il sait qui elle est – nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Oh…euh…bonjour… commence-t-il, probablement gêné par ce moment d'intimité entre lui et moi auquel elle a assisté. Je suppose que vous êtes la sœur de Quinn.

-Je m'appelle Frannie, déclare mon aînée en lui serrant la main

-Frannie s'apprêtait à partir, je dis, avec insistance

-Je ne suis pas pressée, contre-t-elle. Je serais enchantée de rencontrer le petit-ami de ma sœur.

-Non.

Je prends sa valise, ouvre la porte et lui donne cinq minutes pour qu'elle dise au revoir. Puis, elle passe la porte, avec un regard à la fois plein de reproches et de culpabilité – ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible, je n'en sais rien – puis démarre dans sa petite voiture verte.

Quand elle a définitivement disparu, Charlie, Bella et Jake me regarde étrangement.

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, je m'explique. Non, j'ai fait ce qu'_elle_ m'a fait. Elle m'a abandonné, elle m'a laissé tomber. J'ai fait la même chose.

Jake me regarde tristement, sans poser de question, sans demander pourquoi elle m'a abandonné. Bella et Charlie ont un regard compréhensif et je les en remercie. J'ai suffisamment souffert comme ça, suffisamment été rejetée.

-Eh ! lance Charlie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il y a un super match de base-ball, qui veut le regarder ?

Nous nous installons donc tous devant la télévision, essayant de nous détendre.

-Personnellement, en tant qu'ex-cheerleader, je préfère le football, je déclare

-Quoi ? s'insurge Charlie. Le base-ball est le meilleur sport que l'homme ait créé ! Même Bella y a joué.

-En effet, si elle y a joué, ça doit être un sport plutôt bien, je ris

Elle m'attaque avec des oreillers et subtilement, ils réussissent à me faire oublier Frannie. C'est ce que j'appelle une famille.


	7. La famille Cullen

Chapitre 7: La famille Cullen

_Merci à Emma._

_Pour M., que ton souvenir ne s'efface jamais._

Plusieurs jours après, Bella décide que, puisque je connais la vérité sur les Cullen, je peux maintenant les rencontrer. Au départ, je ne suis pas plus enthousiaste que ça mais la façon dont elle parle d'eux, avec des étincelles dans les yeux et un grand sourire, me convint que ces gens sont spéciaux, pas seulement parce qu'ils sont immortels mais aussi parce qu'ils ont l'air d'une famille aimante, tolérante et pleine de douceur.

Nous montons donc dans sa voiture et elle conduit jusqu'à chez eux. La maison est un peu en dehors de Forks, là où nous aimions jouer quand nous étions petites, Bella et moi. Quand je vois la demeure, je reste bouche bée. Elle dépasse en magnificence, en splendeur et en charme toutes les maisons que j'avais pu voir de ma vie. Cependant, ses lignes et ses couleurs s'harmonisent parfaitement avec la nature environnante. C'est magnifique.

Sur le porche nous attend une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux auburn et au sourire rayonnant. Elle ne paraît pas avoir plus de 30 ans mais je comprends à son regard maternel et à la façon dont elle sourit à Bella qu'elle est la mère d'Edward.

-Bella ! s'exclame la femme

Nous nous approchons et l'embrassons.

-Quinn, déclare ma cousine, je te présente Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Esmée, je vous présente ma cousine Quinn, qui vient d'Ohio.

-Enchantée, Quinn. Ne sois pas timide, entre.

J'entre donc. La maison est si lumineuse et grande qu'on pense toujours être dehors, même si la décoration à la fois simple et recherchée nous dit le contraire. Je salue un homme beau comme un dieu qui me dit être le mari d'Esmée et se nommer Carlisle. Puis, une sorte de tornade brune m'envahit. Une petite jeune femme, fluette et gracieuse, m'embrasse affectueusement sur les deux joues et se présente. Elle s'appelle Alice et j'aime déjà son côté pétillant et son enthousiasme. Elle me présente également son petit ami, un jeune homme froid et sombre qui répond au nom de Jasper. Puis Edward me dit bonjour et embrasse Bella. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde me salue ensuite et enfin, un grand jeune homme costaud et musclé, Emmett, me lance :

-Alors, on ramène des louves à la maison, Bella ?

Nous rions tous.

-Voilà, dit Edward en souriant, c'est ma famille ! Tu as rencontré les loups, il était temps pour toi de rencontrer les vampires.

-Vous avez tous l'air très sympathique, je déclare. Jake m'a dit que vous buviez uniquement du sang animal. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est complètement vrai, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure Carlisle, nous sommes des vampires « végétariens ».

-Et ils ont des pouvoirs, renchérit Bella

J'interroge du regard ma cousine. Notre complicité fait que nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre et elle me répond :

-Je ne plaisante pas. Comment crois-tu qu'ils savaient que nous viendrons ? Je ne les ai pas appelés.

-Alors, comment ?

-Je l'ai vu, me répond Alice. Je peux voir l'avenir. Enfin, seulement tant que la décision de change pas.

-C'est génial ! je m'exclame. Et tu es la seule ou…

-Non. Jasper peut jouer avec les émotions.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien, explique Bella, imagine que tu sois très triste ou très anxieuse, Jasper pourrait influencer ton humeur et faire que tu te sentes tout à coup heureuse ou détendue.

-C'est dingue ! Mais c'est un peu malhonnête, non ?

-Je l'ai longtemps pensé, approuve Bella

-Et j'ai également un pouvoir, conclut Edward. Je sais lire dans les pensées.

C'est comme un coup à l'estomac, je me retrouve sans voix. Je tente de me rappeler tout ce que j'ai pensé quand j'étais à côté de lui. Forks, Bella, Lima et oui. Oui, j'ai pensé à Beth. La fureur m'envahit le corps et je crie :

-Tu n'avais pas le droit ! C'est injuste ! Tu n'a pas le droit d'espionner les gens comme ça !

Ma cousine parait sonnée puis j'observe sur son visage les changements qui se produisent au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprend.

-Quinn, je suis désolé… commence Edward en s'approchant mais je me dégage rapidement

\- Lâche-moi ! je hurle. Tu n'es qu'un menteur, un lâche ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tout ça, c'est à moi. Tout ce que tu as lu, entendu, c'est à moi, ça m'appartient. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Bella également s'approche de moi mais je la rejette de la même façon. Elle est complice de l'odieux crime qu'à commis Edward.

-Chérie ? Que se passe-t-il ? me demande Esmée

-Il se passe que j'ai passé l'année dernière à être maltraitée et dénigrée à l'école, que même ma famille m'a abandonné, que j'ai souffert et que pensais tout laisser derrière moi en arrivant ici. Je voulais prendre un nouveau départ et que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, votre fils s'est permit de fouiller dans mes affaires les plus intimes.

Je m'apprête à continuer sur ma lancée quand les sanglots m'envahissent. Je me laisse glisser à terre. Bella me serre contre elle et me laisse tremper ses vêtements. Je me sens si petite… J'ai l'impression que tout le monde fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me faire sentir misérable. Et c'est ce que je ressens, donc ils peuvent être fiers.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me calme enfin et Alice me porte sur le canapé – vous avez bien lu, elle me porte, cette espèce de petit lutin flutée me porte, moi – où je m'allonge. La famille Cullen m'entoure et me laisse retrouver mes esprits, sans rien dire, sans exiger d'explications, comme une vraie famille le ferait.

-ca va mieux, chérie ? me demande Esmée

-Oui, merci.

-Je suis désolé, pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, me dit Edward et je sens qu'il est sincère.

-Que s'est-il passé ? me demande Alice d'une voix si douce qu'il est impossible de lui résister

-L'année dernière, je commence, j'étais la fille la plus populaire du lycée. J'étais la capitaine des cheerleader, je sortais avec le quarterback de l'équipe de foot, j'étais crainte et respectée. Et puis, un jour, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec le meilleur ami de mon petit copain. Je croyais qu'il avait des préservatifs mais non. Je suis tombée enceinte. Mes parents m'ont jeté hors de la maison, la coach Sylvester m'a viré de l'équipe des cheerleaders, ma popularité a dégringolé à une vitesse historique, mon copain m'a plaqué, la personne à qui je devais donner mon bébé a finalement refusé suite à sa rupture avec son mari, j'ai du aller m'installer chez Puck, le père de mon bébé, et sa mère qui refusait de me laisser manger du bacon. On m'a insulté, on m'a dénigré. On m'a fait me sentir sale. Et quand j'ai accouché de la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu, quand mon regard a croisé celui de Beth, cette magnifique petite fille, je me senti enfin bien après un an de solitude, de douleur, de tristesse. Et j'ai abandonné ce bébé. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir Beth et je l'ai laissé partir.

Alice serre ma main dans la sienne et son regard est doux et réconfortant.

-Nous ne dirons rien, promet-elle. Et si tu as besoin d'aide ou de réconfort, nous sommes là, pour toi. Si tu le veux, cette maison sera ton refuge et ton garde-fou.

-Merci, Alice, je réussis à articuler

Elle m'enlace, tout comme Esmée, puis Edward, puis Emmett, puis rapidement toute la famille.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi avec eux. Nous jouons à des jeux de société, nous rions et, quand la nuit tombe, Alice m'aide à grimper sur le plus grand arbre du jardin. Et de là, je vois tout : la maison, la voiture, la maison de Bella, et surtout, le futur.


End file.
